A communication network may communicate information using optical signals transmitted as light pulses. Certain devices of a communication network may yield results that are undesirably dependent on the polarization of the signals.
Known techniques for reducing polarization dependence include using polarization controllers to control the polarization of the signal. In wave division multiplexing (WDM) systems, however, the polarization of the signal is constantly changing and controlling the polarization of signals is complex. It is desirable to avoid complex solutions in certain situations.